Rocket Child
by shadowphantomness
Summary: What if Professor Oak hadn’t given Ash pikachu because he thought he was too irresponsible? What dire lengths would he have gone to, to become a pokemon trainer and chase his dream? COMPLETE slight championshipping
1. Prologue

Summary: Plotbunny fic. What if Professor Oak _hadn't_ given Ash pikachu because he thought he was too irresponsible? What dire lengths would he have gone to, to become a pokemon trainer and chase his dream?

Disclaimer: Nintendo, Game FREAK, Shogakukan comics, etc. own pokémon. I do not. I _do_ own new pokemon, attacks, and forms that pop up in this fic though.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Ages: Ash is 11, Charlotte is 12, and the other trainers are 11…

Prologue: The rising darkness

            "I'm sorry, Ash." Professor Oak said. "But I'm all out of starter pokemon." 

            Ash morosely put down Squirtle's empty poke ball. "But professor, don't you have any more pokemon?"

            "I'm afraid not." Oak said. "You can always wait until next year, Ash."

            Ash didn't wait to hear the rest. His dream shattered, he dashed into the woods, never mind that he was still in his pajamas.

            Ash didn't know how far he ran before he collapsed.

            "You seem to be in some trouble, young man. Maybe I can help you." A voice said. Startled, Ash looked up.

            There stood a man in a dark red designer suit.

            "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

            "I can give you a starter pokemon and a special pokédex."

            "Really?" Ash asked.

            The man nodded. "Follow me."

            Soon, they came to a building in the woods. The man used a Card Key to open the door, before he walked in. Ash gasped. They were in a room with the walls lined with rows and rows of poke balls.

            Waiting in the room was a girl with black hair.

            "Charlotte, meet your new partner. This is Charlotte. She is also a novice trainer."

            Ash shook hands with her.

            "I am Giovanni."

            "Thank you, sir!" Ash said, staring at the pokemon.

            "Just join my organization, and you can have your own."

            Ash considered only for a few fleeting seconds. "Then I agree."

            "Very well."

            "Did you know that Professor Oak actually had more than one starter?" Giovanni asked a few minutes later. Ash was still looking at the pokemon through their poke balls in excitement.

            Ash gasped. "What? But then why didn't he give it to me? He lied to me!"

            "And to think you trusted him." Giovanni continued softly.

            Hatred welled up in Ash's heart. "Not anymore." He said coldly. Giovanni smiled to himself and turned Ash's attention to something else.

            "Now, you two may each choose one pokemon. If you do well, then I will give you more."

            "Cool!" Ash said. His eyes scanned the walls.

            "I want this one." Charlotte said.

            "Interesting. A Charmander. Quite common, though."

            Ash looked around. Finally, he saw what he wanted. "I know! Can I have this?"

            Giovanni nodded. "It's a neo pokemon named Chikorita. A grass-type."

            Giovanni then gave Ash and Charlotte their special pokédexes. 

            "Now for your uniforms…"

            They were given black uniforms with red 'R's on them. White gloves, boots, and black caps completed their outfits.

            "You are now officially members of Team Rocket. We are an organization dedicated to catching rare and special pokemon."

            Ash smiled. * This is so cool! * Any part of him that might have complained had been squashed when Oak's deceit had been revealed. * Professor Oak, whatever happens now is your fault. *

            Charlotte grinned.

            "Now, before I send you out, you have nine months of training to complete."

            Ash and Charlotte nodded obediently.

            Giovanni couldn't contain his excitement. * These two seem to have potential. They will be valuable assets to the team. *

            "Charmander, use Smokescreen!"  
            Charmander nodded and filled the room with smoke.

            "Now." The instructor said. "You have sixteen minutes to navigate through this maze. You can use your pokemon to help. Ready, set, go!"

            The two dashed off.

            Ash commanded Chikorita to use its vine whips to etch markings in the walls, while Charlotte's charmander cut through the walls in their way.

            *Pant, Pant*

            "This is good exercise." Charlotte commented.

            Ash nodded. "You've got that right. Wait! I think I see the exit!"

            "Great!" Charlotte said.

            "Chikorita, Vine Whip throw now!" Chikorita nodded and threw them both towards the light, before it flung itself after them.

            They landed outside the maze.

            "Fourteen minutes fifty-three seconds." The instructor said. "Not bad."

            He pressed a button and the maze shifted.

            "Now try again…"

            That night, two exhausted recruits lay slumped in their bunk beds.

            "So this is what he meant by training…" Charlotte moaned, feeling her bruises.

            Ash nodded. "I'm all sore…" He winced, as every part of his body was black and blue.

            "Don't worry. I heard from someone that we only have physical training every other day."

            "That's a relief. Otherwise, I'd be dead."

            "Me too."

            *Flash Scene*

            "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf now!"

            "Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

            The two combined attacks disintegrated the thick, wooden wall.

            "Now we go in." Ash said. He and Charlotte put on their breathing masks and ran in. A few seconds later, they exited with a bag of fake poke balls.

            "Not bad." The instructor said. 

            *Flash Scene*

            "Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

            "Now, Chikorita, tackle that Pikachu! Good! Now use Sweet Scent on the trainer!"

            The trainer, who was really another Team Rocket agent, gagged.

            "Charmander, Slash!"

            Charmander nodded and slashed off the man's poke belt. Then, he ran off with it, back to the two rockets.

            "We'd love to stay, but we have other appointments!" Ash said, as they hopped into the Meowth balloon and vanished.

            A few minutes later, the trainer caught up with them. 

            "So, how did we do?"

            "Perfect scores, again." The Rocket evaluator said.

            'Great!"

_Excerpt from Giovanni's personal diary_:

            Ash and Charlotte are incredible new trainers. It has only been four months, but they have already passed the basic and intermediate classes. I suppose that I can send them to the advanced or special emergency training classes now. They might need them, even though I wouldn't expect it. Since they're doing so well, I've decided to give them each two more pokemon. 

            They will be Growlithe and Ponyta for Charlotte, and Eevee and Poliwhirl for Ash. 

Giovanni

P.S. Of course, since they are my niece and nephew, I wouldn't expect any less.

(Pointless note: I used the pick 4 Random Integer function on the TI-83 calculator and got these on the first try. Cool!)

*Flash Scene*

            "Growlithe, Roar!"

            "Now use Hypnosis, Poliwhirl!"

            The two attacks crashed into the Slowpoke their opponent was using. All four slowpokes fell asleep.

            "Now!" Ash said, "Chikorita, tie him up with Vine Whip!"

            Chikorita nodded and tied him up, while Charlotte threw Rocket balls at the four slowpokes, capturing them.

            "See ya!" Ash called, as they hopped into their jeep and drove off.

            "They have potential." Jessie, one of the supervising 'teachers' said.

            James nodded. "Yes. I always wonder… they kind of look like Giovanni. Do you think they're his children?"

            "Nah. Probably relatives, though."

*Flash Scene*

            "Take that!"

            Charlotte jumped out of the way as Ash swung at her with his staff. "Block." She said, holding up her two daggers and preventing the swing.

            "Try this then!"

            "Ow!"  
            "Oops…" Ash said, looking at the girl he had cracked over the head lying on the floor. He bent over to check, when suddenly found one of her daggers at his throat.

            "Heh. I played dead."  
            "Smart." Ash said. They broke apart, picked up their respective weapons, and began anew.

            *Crack*

            Ash looked at the fainted girl and grinned, flashing a 'V' for victory. "Yes!"

            Since she didn't get up, Ash knew she wasn't faking and had his pokemon carry her to the infirmary.

*Flash Scene*

            "Congratulations." Giovanni said, presenting them with their diplomas. It had been a year and a half of hard work, but now, they were two of his top trained Rockets and ready to take on the world. All their training missions had been carried out, and he had acquired many rare pokemon because of it.

            "Thank you, Giovanni, sir." They both chorused.

            Their uniforms had been changed. Instead of red 'R's on their chests, the 'R's were now gold. It was a statement. They were in the top ten percent of Team Rocket agents.

            Ash's eevee had evolved into an Umbreon, and he had also acquired a Sneasal and a Mysdreavus. Charlotte, on the other hand, had evolved all her pokemon, and she had received a Bellossem.

            "Now you are ready to start serious work."

            They both nodded and headed towards the hanger, where the Meowth balloon was waiting.

End Prologue!

Drop a review! Tell me if I should continue this series!

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Night

Okay, here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns pokemon. I own everything else.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Charlotte is 13, Ash is 12, and other trainers should be 12 as well

Aragorn the Ranger – I actually asked in a very early episode of CCA…

PokeMasterEmmy – I say Oak has about 10 chapters before he gets what's coming to him…

SS2 Megami-sama – ok then! *bows*

res1kna4 – I will finish eventually, except maybe evolutionary problems…

Tmp – thank you! ^_^

Jarzard – Eh… okay!

Safire Ranmoko – thank you!

Dragi – hehe… 

Star's Dreams – ok… 

Link Masters – missions upcoming now!

Mystic-sky-dragon – thank you

Luccamajere26 – hey! Elementeon? Well, I know Ash will get other eevelutions, but prolly not that one…

Air Sylph – well, Lance will come in, say, Chapter 11 or so… not for a while, I think.

Chapter 1: Dark night

            Ruby shivered. It sure was cold! She wrapped her fake fur jacket more tightly around her shivering form. But she had to keep walking. She was deep in the heart of Seafoam islands, trying to find the elusive Articuno.

            _I'm cold._ Her pokemon, Charmander, said.

            "Be quiet, Charmander. We need to find this Articuno so I can beat Emerald."

            _But it's dark and scary!_

            Ruby frowned. "Charmander, return." She sucked the pokemon back into its ball and resolutely headed on.

            "I don't think Giovanni will want a Charmander…" Ash said, putting down his binoculars.

            "He might want an Articuno though. Let's follow her."

            "Right."

            The two agents crept silently behind Ruby. She didn't even bother to glance backwards.

            Finally, she was in an open cavern. And there, against the wall, lay hundreds of shiny blue eggs.

            "YES!" Ruby cheered loudly. This proved to be a mistake, as it awakened the sleeping Articuno parents.

            _INVADERS! ATTACK!_

            "AAHHHHHHHH!" Ruby shrieked, running away from about twenty adult Articunos. She dashed outside. 

            Ash and Charlotte quickly snuck over to the eggs. They took two and then slipped off. The Articunos were too busy chasing Ruby to notice.

            "Now how to hatch these?" Ash asked.

            "They have to be kept cold." Charlotte said. Ash shrugged, popped open their tiny freezer, and put both eggs inside.

            "Figures. Let's wait until they hatch before we bring them to the boss."

            "I don't think that we should have taken more than two."

            "I know. The Articunos might attack and stalk us. But pokemon generally have more children than can survive in the wild, and there were a lot of those eggs. So taking two should be okay."

            The two nodded to each other and started driving back to the ferry near Seafoam Islands.

            "Nidoking, use Earthquake!" Gary said. He was busy fighting a trainer with a Starmie.

            "Starmie, use Surf!"

            "No use! Now use Poison Sting!"

            Starmie dropped, swiftly feeling the effects of poison.

            "Oh yeah! I rule!" Gary cheered.

            Soon, Ash and Charlotte drove by. Gary didn't notice Ash, but Ash quickly sank down in his seat. 

            "What's wrong?"

            "I know that guy. He's Professor Oak's grandson."

            "Oh. Stay down."

            Charlotte drove them to Safe House #354, disguised as an apartment complex.

            The receptionist gave them their room keys and showed them the way upstairs.

            "I hope Gary doesn't stay here very long." Ash said. He shivered.

            Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I know. He might recognize you. Maybe you should do something with your hair."

            Ash winced, but nodded.

            Charlotte reached into her black duffel bag and started pulling out a lot of disguise equipment. "Great! Let's get started!"

            "Uh-oh…" Ash said in a whisper. His eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

            Charlotte grinned and took out her makeup kit.

Approximately thirty-five minutes later…

            Ash stared despondently at his dark shoulder length smooth red hair.

            "What's wrong? I think it looks nice."

            "That's not it."

            "Then what's wrong?"

            "Why did you put blue eye shadow and lipstick on me?!"

            "Oh! You noticed?" Charlotte sheepishly put one hand behind her head and giggled. "Well…"          

            "Well what?"

            "I thought you were unconscious, so…"

            "I can't believe it!" Ash said. He pulled out his own disguise kit – including a moustache. "That's it! I'm going to get you for this!"

            Soon, disguise parts were flying everywhere.

            Charlotte was in the bathroom trying to scrub off the circles Ash had painted on her face in mascara when Ash came in and hopped into the shower. She had gotten him with a good dose of old lady perfume.

            "Phew! This smells awful!" Ash said.

            "Yeah, well, you deserved it for smearing mascara all over my face!"

            "Who gave me a makeover first?"

            Charlotte laughed. "Oh well, some cold cream should take this right off."

            Ash made gagging noises.

            "Aw, don't be such a wimp."

            "I'm not! I just hate perfume!"

            "Hehehehe…"

            Charlotte exited the bathroom after she had managed to get all the stuff off her face. An hour later, Ash exited.

            "Yay! It's all gone!"

            Charlotte giggled.

            Ash frowned. "I'll get you back someday!"

            "Yeah, I know." Charlotte said. "Let's hit the movies. We can scout for rare pokemon."

            "Okay!"

            The two changed into casual 'trainer' clothes and headed to the movies.

            "Ugh." Ash remarked about halfway through. * Why is this a sentimental, mushy movie? *

            Charlotte helped herself to more popcorn. * I suppose we don't' really need a break… but I'm bored. *

            Ash took a sip of his Coke. * I really, really don't like this flik. *

            He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. 

            *CRASH*

            "Hand over your pokemon now! We are Team Rocket!"

            Both Ash and Charlotte snapped awake.

            "It's Team Lickitung." Ash said, recognizing the faces of the agents.

            "But we can't announce that we're team Rocket so they won't steal our pokemon." Charlotte said.

            "Let's hide under our seats."

            "Okay…"

            The two managed to fit themselves under the movie seats. Ash didn't even _want_ to think about what the floor was covered with.

            Then, he noticed a dust ball precariously close to his nose.

            * Oh no! * He thought as he pinched it. His eyes watered like crazy, but he did not sneeze.

            Ash breathed as sigh of relief as he watched a pair of boots pass.

            Twenty minutes later, the police burst in, but by then, Team Rocket was long gone.

            Ash and Charlotte immediately began brushing popcorn, soda, fluff, lint, dust, and various other bits of clutter off their clothes.

            "I need another shower." Ash said.

            Charlotte nodded. *Eww… *

            They managed to get the worst of the grime off, and then they headed back to the apartment.

            "How long do you think it will take the Articuno eggs to hatch?"

            Ash checked the freezer. "Only a few more days."

            "That's good."

            Charlotte made them both some hot chocolate and they sipped quietly.

            "Wonder if there's anything good on TV?" 

            Ash flicked it on and noticed that all the stations were broadcasting the Rocket robbery. "Nope."

            "Shoot. Guess we'll just hit the sack, then."

            Ash nodded.

            The two agents showered and then went to bed.

End Chapter 1! Well? *Blinks* How was it?

Tell me, so leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2: Cut out to be parents?

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, I would own Morty, Will, Bugsy, Falkner, Ash, Lance, Gary, Danny, Koga, Giovanni… *Goes down a long list of bishonen with the occasional bishoujo* As you can see, they aren't mine, so I don't own pokemon…

Air Sylph – thank you

Takuya – I try, there's something called writer's block. *Sighs*

Twilight Dragoon Fighter – can't help that, I don't do emotion-loaded stories, at least I don't think I do.

SS2 Megami-sama – hai…and yes, I have updated for you. ^-^

PokeMasterEmmy – did I mention evil? Oh well, it's not written yet.

Jarzard – maybe connected but no is sure yet.

Luccamajere26 – you know, I have no idea! I just dislike Oak.

Link Masters – maybe Lance _is_ here, I wouldn't know as it isn't written yet though.

Golden Lunar Eclipse – hold on… I believe Misty and some other characters will show up in later chapters. Don't think Ash _has_ a pikachu, so no. I don't like it much. And J&J are good, yes.

Charm65 – confused….

Star's Dreams – I have no clue whether or not anyone will pop up.

Tmp – I think the dye is gone. *hehehe*

Aragorn the Ranger – sorry, can't always do action. You might want to check some other ficcies for that.

Incomplete13 – I don't think Gary is evil here, just kind of ignorant.

Chapter 2: Cut out to be parents?

            *Crack, crack, crack*

            "They're hatching!" Ash called. Charlotte was sitting in the front room, watching people pass by the windows.

            "Oh, they are?" She quickly ran inside. They popped open the freezer and stared as the eggs slowly opened. Two tiny blue baby birds hopped out.

            _Mommy? Daddy?_

            _Daddy!_ One said, jumping into Ash's arms. 

            The other one landed on his head. _Daddy!_

            Ash blinked. And blinked again. * What's going on? * He pulled out his Rocketdex and pointed it at himself.

            "When baby pokemon are first hatched, the first person they see they will consider their parent." The Rocketdex beeped.

            Ash got all starry-eyed. "Wow!" He hugged both birds tightly.

            Charlotte nodded. "It's cool, but now we can't give them to Giovanni."

            "Oh well… we can find some other pokemon to steal then. We need something by the end of this week."

            "That's tomorrow."

            "Doesn't matter. This town is full of hotshot trainers." Ash said. "Let's go." He put the two baby Articunos in two poke balls, handed Charlotte one, and changed into blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Let's go look."

            "Right with you." Charlotte said. She pulled a collapsible two-person bike out of her backpack and set it up. Then, they hopped on and began pedaling.

            "Aha!" Gary said. "A new trainer." He walked up. "Hi! I'm Gary Oak and I challenge you to a battle!"

            Ash looked at Charlotte and made a motion to indicate that he would take this one. Charlotte nodded and hopped off the bike, scanning for other pokemon trainers. There were none around.

            She smiled and put down her binoculars. * Great! *

            "I accept!" Ash said.

            "Then let's settle this with a two on two battle! Go, Nidoking!"

            "Sneasal, I choose you!" Ash said. 

            The dark cat pokemon stretched and opened its slitted eyes, focusing on its opponent. 

            "Hah! That tiny thing? Nidoking, use Horn Drill!"

            "Sneasal, show that Nidoking that you don't need to be big to win! Protect now!"

            Sneasal nodded and blocked Nidoking's horn drill with its paws. Gary's jaw dropped.

            "What?! Nidoking, use Toxic!"

            "Poison-type move…" Ash said. "Sneasal, Icy Wind!"

            Gary stared as Sneasal hit Nidoking with a sheet of ice and froze it to the floor. He also noticed that his feet were frozen as well.

            "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Arcanine, go!"

            Ash did a back flip and threw off his disguise. "Did I forget to introduce myself?"

            "Prepare for trouble!" Charlotte said, jumping out of a tree.

            "And make it double!" Ash said.

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To pronounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Charlotte!"

            "Ash!"

            'Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

            "Chikorita!" 

            "Charizard!"

            "Ha! You think you're going to steal my pokemon? Arcanine, use Tackle!"

            "Sneasal, use Surf!" Ash said, smiling.

            "WHAT?!"

            Sneasal smirked and drenched Arcanine. _Suckers!_

            "Charizard, use Fire Spin!" Gary gulped as the flames closed in around him. * Oh shoot what do I do now? I shouldn't have let Alakazam forget Teleport. Wait! *

            "Alakazam, go! Disable!"

            Sneasal jumped in front of Alakazam and let off a Screech that froze it in its tracks. Then, it used Faint Attack.

            Alakazam, with its bad defense and weakness to dark type attacks, fainted.

            Gary's jaw dropped.

            "Now… my turn." Charlotte said. "Bellossem, use Sweet Scent!"

            Gary gagged and passed out, with swirls for eyes.

            The flames died down, as the two walked over and collected Gary's poke balls, recalling Arcanine, Nidoking, and Alakazam.

            "Not bad. He was carrying eight pokemon." Charlotte said. 

            "We can call the boss now, and tell him of our achievement."

            Ash picked up their phone. *Ring, ring! *

            "Hello?" Giovanni asked, picking it up. "Ah, Team Chikorita. What do you have to report?"

            "Sir, we have eight pokemon loaded and ready for transport."

            "Excellent. What are they?" Giovanni asked, activating the poke ball transfer system.

            "Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Electabuzz, Rhydon, Gyrados, and Pidgeot." Ash said.

            "Not bad, you two." Giovanni said. The poke balls appeared one by one, in his office. He scanned them all and verified that they were what they said they were.

            "Very well. I'll be expecting something next week. Out." Giovanni said, closing the communications.

            "Do you think he knows that we have Articunos?"

            "No." Ash said. "If he did, he'd want them."

            "Okay."

            "Let's go take a break now." The two changed into trainer clothes and headed off into the woods.

            _"Tag, you're it!"_

            Chikorita bounded after the fleeing Mysdreavus. _You won't escape!_

            The trainers and pokemon were engaged in a rousing game of freeze tag.

            Charizard peeked out from behind a strand of trees, darted out, and unfroze Articuno.

            _Thank you!_ The male Articuno said, flying out of the way as Chikorita ran past again. * I'm safe! *

            Ash peeked out of a tree. * Nobody's seen me yet… Hehehe… *

            Charlotte tried not to move. She had been frozen for five minutes. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on the leg. She looked down and saw Arcanine grinning.

            She quickly jumped on its back and they dashed off.

            The sun had already set when the two tired agents recalled their pokemon and headed back to their apartments.

            Ash collapsed on his bed. * We got a lot done today. *

            Charlotte fixed microwave dinners for both of them, and then they spent the evening reading and playing computer games, respectively.

            "Do you think we should continue operating in this area?"

            "Well, the Boss doesn't seem to have us on the rotational schedule."

            "So maybe we should stay here."

            "But we have to be careful."

            Ash nodded. "Let's see… our Rocketdexes have been changed to show our Civilian ID's, right?"

            "Right. We're pokemon trainers from the Emerald Islands."

            "That's so far away that nobody will bother to check."

            Ash suddenly heard the rhythmic chirping of the Articunos. * Oh no… *

            "It's time to feed the birds again."

            "Lucky we found out that they can eat regular birdseed mixed with poke food and some ice cubes." Charlotte said.

            "But they have to be fed every six hours."

            "That means you have to get up in the morning."

            "It's your turn to feed them now!"  
            Charlotte got up and went to the freezer, and the cabinets, where she mixed birdseed with poke chow and threw in some ice cubes. "Okay, kids, dinner's on!"

            _Yay!_

_            Thank you, Mommy!_

_            I'm so hungry!_

_            Yum, yum!_

            The trainers couldn't help smiling in spite of themselves. The baby birds were so cute! And since they were Articunos, they'd be very powerful when they grew up.

End Chapter 2!

C&CC are good. Flames will be used to toast hot dogs.


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Darkness

Chapter 3!  
This series is fun to write…

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, Game FREAK, Shogakukan comics, etc. I own Charlotte and new stuff.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates translated pokemon speech. Italics may also indicate news clippings.

Timeline: 4 months later

*Shadow chases Kaori and Lance around the room, trying to get her computer back…*

Link Masters –thank you! I like Articuno

Xaero – well, I didn't feel like being nice to Gary

Akewataru – thank you

Takuya – ok, I will try. *Kicks writer's block* Sprained wrists don't help much…

Dragi – oh, gracias!

SS2 Megami-sama - ^_^

Pink Parka Girl – Giovanni is related to Ash on his father's side. I don't think Charlotte loves Ash, in any case. Um… she's related to Ash on Giovanni's mother's side by marriage. Distant.

Star's Dreams – Ash was in disguise, or Gary was in shock

Kitsune no Suki – hai! *Bows*

Clara200 – maybe Gary is too arrogant to admit his loss?

Kris – I have a life… and I have severe injuries…and writer's block. Some stories are just more difficult to write. The only one I update bi-weekly is CCA because that is much easier.

Chibi Minamoto – heh

Aragorn the Ranger – ah! ^-^

Angel – ok 

Luccamajere26 – well, I do update eventually…

Chapter 3: Growing darkness

*Excerpt from Indigo News, Page 4*

January 14, 2311

Team Rocket has recently been stepping up their attacks. Today, a mysterious team of agents, who said some kind of a strange poem before they attacked, robbed several novice trainers in the Viridian Forest. The pokemon stolen included a Pinsir, a Beedrill, and a pikachu.

*Excerpt from The Poke Masters Chronicle, Front page*

January 22, 2311

Today, the Pewter City Gym was attacked by the organization known as Team Rocket, using a strange pokemon that secreted airborne toxins to knock out the gym leader and his challenger at the time. Then, the agents escaped with Pewter City gym's prize Onix and the challenger's Wartortle. Both are very distraught. Brock quotes that he 'will have his revenge.'

*Excerpt from Pokemon Pal magazine, Article 11*

January 30, 2311

Scientist Seymour was the only person to witness the great disaster that happened at Mt. Moon yesterday. Two agents who introduced themselves as Ash and Charlotte attacked him. Using a giant flying saucer, they escaped with the only known wild Clefairy colony, by using mustard gas to knock out the pokemon. 

Continued on pg. 45

*Excerpt from Cerulean Times, Front page*

February 3, 2311

Following the mysterious loss of a giant hose and suction tank, the pokemon of the Cerulean City gym were all stolen. The sisters are all very distraught. To pay off their bills, they have accepted temporary employment at McDonald's. Right now, the Elite Four are still meditating on whom to replace Cerulean City's gym leader with.

*Excerpt from the Pokemon Handbook, Pg. 5*

February 23, 2311

Beware of trainers who mysteriously appear out of nowhere! They may very well be agents of the notorious organization known as Team Rocket, dedicated to exploiting pokemon! It is recommended to travel in groups consisting of at least six trainers, and to carry only the strongest pokemon. Also, it is recommended that one carry a wide range of healing items in case of attack, as well as having some way of contacting the police, should a theft occur.

*Excerpt from Indigo Times, Pg. 3*

March 3, 2311

Today A.J. Rockefeller reported the loss of his prized Sandshrew. The agents responsible were confirmed to be the A/C Team. There is now a $2000 reward for any information pertaining to these thieves.

*Excerpt from Lance's personal diary*

March 8, 2311

Dragonite is gone. I can feel it. The balance is teetering, and Lugia may very well fall. What perplexes me is that the newspapers claim that it is team rocket, yet I know for a fact that only one of the Three could have captured him…can the other two guardians have fallen to the dark? I hope not, for I am not the guardian of darkness for nothing, and the balance must be maintained…

*Excerpt from the Poke Masters Chronicle, pg. 7*

March 18, 2311

Today, the Squirtle problem in Vermillion city was finally solved when two brave trainers volunteered to capture all of the mischievous, trouble-making water types. Using an electric gun and a shock net, they managed to clean up the mess in less than an hour. Both have received medals of Honor from the Mayor, as well as $5000 dollars. They declined interviews, unfortunately.

*Excerpt from Giovanni's personal diary*

Ash and Charlotte are really amazing. After their adventures on Cinnabar, which resulted in a good variety of trained pokemon, they flew back to Pallet to scour Kanto. So far, they have sent me an extremely powerful Sandshrew that's resistant to water attacks, a Clefairy colony, a team of Squirtles, and a Dragonite! Now wonder they wanted the ice guns and the nets. I'm very proud of them. I gave them a raise, of course, and sent them each two more pokemon, as well as upgrading their poke belts to hold sixteen poke balls at the last safe house they were at. 

Ash gets Espeon and Xatu, to round out his team. Charlotte gets Mantine and Jolteon.

*End Excerpts*

            "Wow, look at all the people on the S.S.A." Kari said. She and her traveling companions Mitch and Justin peered around.

            "There's so much merchandise! And look at all the other trainers!"

            Justin nodded. "Oh!" Suddenly, he collapsed, with little hearts spiraling around his head. "I think I'm in love…"

            Kari blinked.

            Mitch sweatdropped. "There's a million girls on this ship. There need to be more guys!"

            After a delicious, six course meal, everyone headed to the auditorium.

            "Any challengers?" Ash asked. Chikorita nodded. _Nobody's beaten me yet. Heh._

            "I'll battle you!" Justin said.

            Charlotte picked up the flags. "Begin." She said. Justin's head shot in her direction and more hearts spiraled around his head.

            Ash smiled to himself.

            "Uh… go! Graveler!"

            "Chikorita, I choose you." Ash said. "Use Razor Leaf!"

            "Graveler, Harden!"

            Justin was sweating nervously. * I can't lose in front of a girl I'm trying to impress! *

            "Are you sure? Chikorita, use Poisonpowder!"

            Green powder drifted over Graveler. It began choking and a little sign flashed above its head, indicating that it was poisoned.

            "Oh Graveler!"

            Justin winced. "Use Explosion!" At least that way it would end in a tie…

            Ash shook his head. "Sorry, but it won't work. Chikorita, use Protect!"

            Chikorita nodded and protected itself. Graveler fainted.

            Charlotte picked up her cell phone. "Is it time?"

            In his office, Giovanni nodded. "Proceed."

            Charlotte released her Jolteon. A few minutes later, the lights suddenly went out.

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Charlotte!"

            "Ash!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Chikorita!"

            "Charizard!"

            "Chikorita, sleep powder!"

            "Charizard, contain them with fire spin!"

            Throughout the ship, Rockets threw off their disguises and pulled out their poke ball snatchers. Everybody's poke balls were getting sucked in.

            "Go! Butterfree!" Kari said, trying to be brave.

            "Spunk, eh?" Ash asked. "Won't do you any good though. Sneasal, Icy Wind attack!"

            "AAHHHHHHHH!"

            Most of the people wound up frozen to the floor or huddled together, surrounded by fires.

            After about ten minutes, all the visible pokemon had been captured.

            "Okay, I think it's time to leave now." Ash said. "Xatu, I choose you!"

            Charlotte jumped on Charizard and they both flew away. The rest of the rockets released Abras and teleported out.

            Leaving a ship of chaos behind.

End Chapter 3!

Well, maybe I should have warned you that Ash was kind of OOC but I think it's pretty evident. 

C&CC are great! Flames will be donated to Charizard.

I know this chapter was not as action-packed. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4: the greatest task

Chapter 4!  
  


Disclaimer: Come on, if you think I own pokemon you've been living under a rock for years. And I do mean years.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Timeline: 1 year later

Ages: Ash is 13, Charlotte is 14

Dragi – I would have updated sooner, if someone *cough* flamer *cough* hadn't interfered.

Star's dreams – thank you

SS2 Megami-sama – the vulpixes thank you!

Tmp – sure, Gary was amnesia 'd. The pokemon wasn't Lance's technically, but she knew it in passing.

Gigglygal -… 

Link Masters – is Brock smart enough in my fics to get revenge?  Of course Lance will end up doing something! ^-^

Louicia – ya know, you could at least use proper grammar and spelling when flaming…

Re – I believe Ash likes having Chikorita unevolved

BlueVengeance – why thank you for your review. I don't think they know they're related yet though.

Takuya – please see above comment.

The Jade Princess – I've seen almost sixty different characters as Ash's father, I personally don't care as long as it isn't Lance. If there is an episode, I'd love to see it. ^-^ Actually, I thought Giovanni was Red (Ash's) father in the pokemon adventure manga.

Luccamajere26 – I assure you, working @ McDonald's is better than death.

Chapter 4: The greatest task

*Excerpt from Indigo Times, Page 8*

April 21, 2312

Today a flock of Mereep mysteriously vanished off the slopes of Mt. Toshi in Johto. The only witness was a five-year old girl by the name of Samantha, but she said it was Team Rocket. More on this story later.

*Excerpt from Poke Masters Chronicle, Page 3*

April 26, 2312

The notorious Team Rocket has been linked to the disappearance of large numbers of ghost and dark pokemon near Lavender Town.

*Excerpt from Saffron Gazette, Page 5*

May 16, 2312

Today a spokesperson for Silph Co. revealed that Team Rocket agents had gotten away with their data sheets for the creation of the ultimate poke ball – known as the master ball, which was able to capture any pokemon, regardless of level. However, it is unable to catch trained pokemon. The police are worried that once Team Rocket gets their hands on this new technology, they will be unstoppable.

*Excerpt from the Indigo News, Page 11*

June 29, 2312

A reputable breeding center has been discovered with ties to Team Rocket. Unfortunately, the agents got away with more than six hundred baby pokemon before they were revealed. 

*Excerpt from the Pokemon Graph magazine, Article 4*

July 13, 2312

At last, the long-awaited construction of the Grand Dam is underway. For months, construction was impossible because of the presence of digletts, but that has been resolved. A duo of self-styled experts arrived with a special pressurized tank and succeeded in capturing all of the pokemon. Construction should now proceed without any problems. The brave trainers were rewarded with $6000.

*Excerpt from the Poke Masters Chronicle, Front Page*

November 27, 2312

TWO TEAMS OF ROCKET AGENTS CAPTURED IN JOHTO!

Today, police in Violet City apprehended four members of the notorious Team Rocket as they were attempting to steal pokemon from the violet City gym. Continued on pg. 3

*End Excerpts*

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Charlotte!"

            "Ash!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Chikorita!"

            "Charizard!"

            Officer Jenny growled. Those two now had a twenty thousand dollar bounty on their heads. They were probably here to rescue the team of Rockets she and her squad had captured the day before.

            "Growlithe, go!" Jenny said, calling for backup.

            "Uh-uh." Ash said, shaking his head and wagging his finger. "It won't work.  Articuno, Blizzard now!"

            Articuno nodded and flapped his wings. The resulting blast of ice froze Jenny and her Growlithe solid, as well as the rest of the hallway.

            "Prison's that way." Charlotte said, as Ash's Mysdreavus finished reading the mind of the other officer.

            'Great. Let's go." The two ran down the hallway.

            "HALT!" Three police officers burst in. These had guns.

            Ash frowned. He _hated_ guns. "Xatu, Disable and then hit them with a Night Shade attack!"

            Xatu popped out of his poke ball and hypnotized the police. They all dropped like rocks. Then, he tied them up.

            The two trainers burst into the jail, startling the guard on duty.

            "Arcanine, Roar now!"

            The terrified man dashed out the door, more afraid then he had been in his life. He was absolutely terrified!  
            Ash released Sneasal, who picked the locks, releasing Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy.

            "Come on, guys, let's beat it before reinforcements come." Ash said.

            "Rapidash, go!" Charlotte said. She and Ash climbed on. They quickly recalled Chikorita and Charizard.

            "You four, take Ash's Pidgeot. It can carry all four of you back to HQ."

            "Thank you." Jessie said, a bit ashamed that kids six years younger had rescued them.

            "No problem." Ash and Charlotte said.

            Sirens suddenly began blaring.

            "Pidgeot, Fly now!" The four prisoners scrambled onto the gigantic bird and flew off into the darkness.

            The others got ready to fight, even though Rapidash was already running away at 50 mph.

            By the time the rest of the force arrived, it was too late.

            "Whew. At least the rescue worked." Ash said, collapsing on the couch in Safe House#412, hidden in Violet City.

            "You tell me." Charlotte said. "I'm glad we made it out uninjured."

            *Ring, ring*

            "Team Chikorita here." Ash said, picking it up.

            "Congratulations on the rescue." Giovanni said. "But it's getting risky in Violet. I'm rotating you back to HQ. Team Girafarig will be taking your place."

            "Susan and Shawn?"

            "Yes." Giovanni said. "There will be an air transport tonight at nine above the Violet Pokemon Center."

            "Yes, sir." Ash said, hanging up. "We'd better get packed."

            "And disguised." Charlotte said. She grabbed her disguise kit and headed to the bathroom.

            Ash smiled as he heard the sounds of running water. * I wonder what color hair dye she's using this time? *

            Soon, Charlotte came out, her black hair rinsed to a lavender color. Ash's own hair was black; he had washed out the red dye he used when he was in his Rocket uniform, as well as taking out the blue contacts.

            "Let's go to the pokemon center at eight thirty then. They could all use some healing."

            "Great." Ash said, double-checking his poke belt to make sure his pokemon were safe.

            After a dinner of pasta and salad, the two trainers headed to the Pokemon Center.

            "Here you go." Nurse Joy said, handing them their healed pokemon.

            "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said. They sat down, picked up magazines, and began to read quietly.

            At eight fifty five, a faint whir was heard. Joy didn't notice it, but the two agents did.

            "Come on, we're being called."

            Ash nodded and the two quickly left surreptiously. They saw the faint shape of the blimp overhead. A rope ladder fell down, and the two agents clandestinely climbed up. The driver, named Kent, smiled.

            "Seems like you two got a good haul."

            "Aw, not really." Ash said, blushing at the praise.

            "The boss likes you two. Everyone knows it."

            "Really?"

            Kent sighed. Kids were so innocent and naïve. He waited until they were buckled in and they headed towards the Seafoam Islands base. The command center had been relocated from Viridian to Seafoam.

            There was not enough room in Viridian, and it might have been risky.

End Chapter 4!

I like it! Do you? Tell me! Flames will be used to forge a supercomputer. However, they also put me in a bad mood and delay updates… 

Fans are very welcome and encouraged by me to heartily flame the flamers back. Little newbies pretending to be brave… *laughs*

Writer's block annoys me…


	6. Chapter 5: Hope glowing xtra chapter!

More Rocket goodness!

Disclaimer: The series would be a whole lot better if I owned pokemon.

Notes: indicates thought-speak, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech or news excerpts, ** indicates thoughts.

Chapter 5: Hope glowing

            "I'm very proud of you two." Giovanni told his two young agents.

            "Thank you, sir." They chorused.

            "You are one of my best teams. I am putting you through six months of specialized training."

            "But sir, why?" Ash asked.

            Giovanni smiled. "Can't you see? I need the best for Operation Kinesis, and you two are among the best."

            The two blinked, but nodded.

            "Some new pokemon wouldn't hurt either. Also, the scientists would like to offer you the chance to receive special powers. It is a risky operation with only a 15% survival rate, but you are free to decline."

            "Exactly what would these special powers entail?"

            "Well… telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to talk to pokemon…"

            Ash and Charlotte locked eyes and nodded.

            "We'll try it."

            "Excellent. It basically just consists of a series of shots, over the course of four months. Your powers will begin to manifest themselves immediately."

            "All right, sir."

            Giovanni nodded. "Dismissed. Go see the pokemon quartermaster later."

            The scientists were anxiously discussing what to do.

            "We can't spare any expense. These are Giovanni's best agents, not to mention his niece and nephew."

            "I understand. We have to use the highest quality DNA and chemicals."

            "Hmm…"

            About two hours later, Ash and Charlotte were given their shots, before being sent to Command Class.

            "This is so interesting." Ash said. He was taking notes.  
            "I've never thought of psychology as a useful class, but now I can see that it is helpful." Charlotte said.

            They smiled and continued listening to the instructors.

Two weeks later, the signs were beginning to manifest… but in a strange way.

            Almost overnight, Ash's eyes had turned a gold color, while his hair developed silver streaks. On the other hand, Charlotte's hair itself had turned gold, and her eyes were white.

            They were also able to talk in telepathy now, which was a bonus.

Three months later, Giovanni sent them out on a mission, just to give them some fresh air and exercise.

            "So we're attacking the Fuschia City gym?"

            Ash nodded. "Yes. Giovanni only wants Koga's Arbok, though. We are to leave the rest alone."

            "Okay."

            The two teleported in, and landed right next to a group of Electrodes. Ash sighed. Charlotte's skills at that particular ability were sadly horrific.

            "Shoot…" Charlotte said, reaching for Bellossem's poke ball.

            "Don't panic." Ash said. I'm prepared. Mysdreavus, go! Use Hypnosis! 

            Mysdreavus popped out and put them all to sleep.

            "Electrodes wouldn't hurt." Charlotte said, capturing four with Rocket balls to override any existing trainer mode. The scientists like them. 

            Ash nodded. 

            They couldn't find Koga, but they did find his Arbok snoozing.

            Wow, this was easier than I thought. 

            I know. Ash said, throwing a Rocket Ball. Then, the two teleported out and transferred the pokemon to Giovanni at a small roadside Center. Well, at least Ash did, and Charlotte just clung onto him.

            "Let's go have lunch at that sushi place." Charlotte suggested, pointing to a red tile roofed building flanked by two pillars of jute.  
            "Okay! I'm starving!"

            The two enjoyed a delicious meal of sushi. Then, they headed out into the forest to play. They released their pokemon, and spent a happy afternoon flying, swimming, running, and just resting.

            *Splash*

            Charlotte looked at Ash, who grinned innocently and hid the water balloon behind his back.

            Charlotte formed a small ball of ice in her hands and threw it at him.

            Ash breathed out some fire. Then, he dived into the stream and began swimming away.

            _Run, daddy, Run!_ The Articunos shouted.

            _Get him, mommy!_ Rapidash said. Even if Charlotte wasn't her parent, they were friends and she took care of them.

            _Hurry!_ Sneasal said to Ash. _She's about to jump in the water!_

            Charlotte pulled off her jacket and dived in, trying to grab his foot.

            Ash quickly sank underwater. * Heh. I can breathe underwater. *

            Charlotte looked around for Ash, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Ash grabbed her arm and yanked her underwater.

            Charlotte came up spluttering. "That's it! I will have my revenge!" She formed a ball of sludge in midair and hit him with it.

            "Ew! Get it off!" Ash said, scrubbing furiously. 

            _Hehehe, Daddy got slimed._ The girl Articuno said.

            _Don't give up, Daddy!_

            Articuno threw Ash his waterproof makeup kit.

            Thank you! Ash said, pulling out the waterproof black lipstick and lunging at Charlotte.

            Oh no you don't! Charlotte said, pulling out her own makeup kit. She pulled out purple eyeliner. They began circling each other warily. Suddenly, Charlotte splashed Ash. He looked up, startled, just in time for her to paint a squiggle on his cheek.

            "If that's how you want it." Ash said, creating a gigantic tidal wave and lunging at her. Charlotte came up with little hearts on her forehead.

            "It's war!"

            Thirty minutes later, two thoroughly drenched agents climbed up.

            "Phew. I'm beat." Charlotte said, as Arcanine breathed a light Flamethrower over her to dry her.

            "Me too." Ash said, letting his Flareon do the same.

            Now dry, the two agents made a quick dinner of sandwiches and ate, as they watched the moon rise.

            The next day, they returned to HQ.

            "Enjoy your trip?"

            "Yes, sir!"

            "Great. Take the rest of the day off. Your sparring instructor sprained his ankle and is getting it healed."

            "Oh…"

            Ash and Charlotte tried to look mournful, but they couldn't help smiling. * No forced exercise today! *

            Four months later…

            "Sir, what _is_ Operation Kinesis?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

            Giovanni smiled. "The complete takeover of Kanto and Johto."

End Chapter 5!

I know you want to know what happens next, so review!

Shadow feels nice, so she put up an extra chapter. 


	7. Chapter 6: Burning the Roots

I did have an idea…

Disclaimer: NOT mine.

Notes: ** for thoughts, for telepathy, _this_ for pokemon speech.

Ash is 14, and Charlotte is 15

Dragi – thank you!

Star's Dreams – hehehe, thanks!

Takuya – I know. ^-^

Luccamajere26 – I love secrets!  
Link Masters – well, we still have Lance, although she's not showing up for a few more chapters.

SS2 Megami-sama – muses rule! ^-^

Tmp – you're good at guessing the future. ^-^ Lance has her own part to play later, but she'll wait.

Aragorn the Ranger – thanks! He does keep a little of his dense nature, doesn't he?

Chapter 6: Burning the roots

            Charlotte and Ash looked at each other. "So, what can we do to help?" Ash asked. Giovanni smiled.

            "Well, Ash, tell me, what is one of the largest pokemon storage areas?"

            "Um…" Ash thought for a minute. "Professor Oak's lab, Pallet Town."

            "Correct." Giovanni said. He called up a Power point presentation. "This is the inside of Oak's lab." The map showed professor oak's living quarters, the kitchen, the enormous storage rooms, the two laboratories, one for pathogenic study and one for item study. 

            "Now, here's a close up." Giovanni continued. The two watched raptly. This shot was more detailed, of the storage room itself, showing the eight switches that would activate traps, the locations of the security cameras, and the main switch that would close the shelves inward, preventing access to the poke balls.

            "And now, Ash, answer me one more question. Suppose these pokemon were in the hands of team rocket. How would that affect our operation?"

            Ash smiled. "Well, it was increase the chance of success a hundredfold."

            "Very good." Giovanni said. "All right, it is your mission to get those pokemon in our hands."

            That night, Ash and Charlotte were preparing the air transport. Coming along with them was Catherine, the backup member and the one who would actually drive the transport. She was twenty-four and disliked bowing to two children.

            "Nervous, Ash?" Charlotte asked as she double-checked her poke belt. Then, she put on her light gray, sleeveless, Kevlar coat that fell to her knees. There was a bright red 'R' on the front. Her poke belt went over, all the poke balls securely fastened on.

            "Only a little." Ash said. * It's time to pay Professor Oak back for what he did to me. * He was wearing a black Kevlar vest and pants, poke belt secure. He made sure that he had the knockout gas and nets before he nodded.

            "All right. Let's go."

            The two climbed into the transport. Catherine scowled, but started the engines and drove off.

            Soon, they were above Oak's lab.

            "Let's go." Ash said. Charlotte nodded and they began slowly levitating themselves down onto the roof. Ash made sure they were shrouded in Smog. They quietly dropped onto the roof.

            "Anything yet?" Ash whispered.

            "No."

            "All right." Ash quietly released his Flareon. "Make a small cut through the roof." He whispered.

            Flareon nodded and created a hole just big enough for the two agents to drop down into.

            Charlotte's Mantine finished his echolocation. _Nobody is in. I'm guessing that Professor Oak is out of town. Looks dusty._

            Thanks. Ash sent. All right, let's go. 

            The two agents dropped down quietly. They were in the lab area.

            Storage room is that way. Ash said. They walked in. Charlotte released Bellossem, who nodded and used Sleep Powder. The spores revealed two traps in the ceiling almost directly above them.

            "Electric traps." Ash said softly. "Sneasal, can you cut them?"

            _Of course, _Sneasal said softly. _After all, I am a pokemon._ Within moments, the security cameras and traps had been disabled. The two walked inside. There on the shelves lay hundreds of poke balls.

            Bingo. Ash said. Let's start packing. Charlotte and Ash linked their Rocketdexes together and activated the transport function. Then, they began dropping poke balls in one by one. It was a long, arduous process. Four hours later, they were just packing up to leave when Professor Oak entered in a bathrobe.

            "Who – TEAM ROCKET!" He said. 

            Ash and Charlotte looked at each other and simultaneously released Espeon and Flareon to finish packing, then turned to Oak.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Charlotte!"

            "Ash!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Ash?!" A horrified voice gasped. Ash's eyes widened as his mom came in, in nothing more than a blouse. Seeing her and Professor Oak's tousled state, he put two and two together.

            "MOM! I can't believe you would betray me too!" Ash said.

            Professor Oak took advantage of Ash's distraction to release a Scizor. "Scizor, attack him!"

            "Flareon, Fire Blast!" Charlotte called. Flareon paused, dropped the poke ball it was holding, and toasted Scizor before it could hit Ash.

            Charlotte grabbed Ash's arm. "Ash! Snap out of it!" She tossed out another pokemon. "Rapidash, trap them with Fire Spin!"

            Oak and Delia were trapped inside the flames.

            "Ash, stop this!" His mom pleaded. "What's gotten into you?"

            "Me?" Ash asked. "Professor Oak lied and wouldn't give me a starter pokemon. But he still had more than one left. He betrayed me first."

            "Ash, nobody has betrayed you!" His mom pleaded.

            "Oh yeah? Then why were you making out with Professor Oak?!" Ash demanded. "That's betrayal of the worst kind!"

            "Stop it, Ash! I needed someone to turn to after you ran away, young man! Who are you to order me around? Stop this at once!"

            Ash growled. "And do you know why I ran away? He destroyed the only dream I had! But now, I have a new goal in life! And I don't need you!"

            Charlotte nodded. "Let's go, Ash." She recalled Rapidash and quickly put the rest of the poke balls in transit on route to TR HQ.

            "Yes." Ash said. "Let's."

            Delia froze at his voice. It was so cold, like her old boyfriend… and his eyes! His amber eyes had somehow turned into a furnace of yellow flames. And where had the silver streaks in his hair come from?

            There was a bright flash of light and the two reappeared at HQ with Catherine and the transport in tow. Catherine gaped at them.

            "Very good." Giovanni said as they walked into his office.

            "Thank you, sir." They chorused.

            Giovanni noticed Ash's preoccupation. "What's wrong, Ash?"

            "My mother has betrayed me also." Ash said. His voice was flat and dead. "I have no one left."

            "You still have us, Ash." Charlotte said.

            "Yes, Ash, the Team will never desert you." Giovanni said.

            Ash smiled.

            A few hours later, Giovanni found his recruits chatting and having dinner in the dining hall.

            "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

            "Sure." They chorused.

            They earned dirty looks from many of the surrounding rockets. Old veterans and newbies alike disliked the young executives. They were good, it was true, but they were young! Why, there were black rockets almost fifty years old and the two were already gold level, even though they wore black uniforms.

            After the meal, Ash and Charlotte headed off to the battling room to train.

            "Let's go."

            Just as they were about to start, a member walked in. He had longish black hair and brown eyes.

            "I'm Jake, and I challenge you to two on two battle."

            "Both of us? Okay." Ash said.

            He pulled out a poke ball. "Sneasal, go!"

            "Jolteon, go!" Charlotte said.

            Jake smiled. "Lunatone, Solrock, go!"

            "Jolteon, double kick."

 "Sneasal, Icy Wind."

            The battle was over before it had even begun.

            Jake grumbled and paid them. * Maybe they do deserve their status… *

            The two shrugged and waited for the next challenge.

End Chapter 6!

Ugh… zero sleep… that's why I spread out updates… 

*DIZZY*

Anyways, please review. *bows* It makes me feel happier and write more.

And… I replaced a fic with 'Sailor Eevee', in case you like SM you might want to see.


	8. Chapter 7: Operation Kinesis

And the sky is falling….

Timeline: 1 month later

Takuya – k!

SS2 Megami-sama – me too… I still can't figure out why I don't like Oak.

Pyr00jte – well, most people complain that chapters are too long, so I try to keep them short.

Sammi-san - Thank you for everything! *Bows* Glad you like the fic

Link Masters – didn't Ash _rob_ Gary earlier? I don't think he shows up again though.

Dragi – thanks… remember, I run lots of fics @ the same time, so I update often, just not always the same fic

Aragorn the Ranger – really? Interesting

Clara200 – Ash is quite blinded by his own light, and he's been with TR for quite a while already, so it's not like he will leave of his own free will.

Gigglygal – Very well. Remember, I am inspired by reviews!

Chapter 7: Operation Kinesis

            "Prepare for trouble!"

            "And make it double!"  
            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Charlotte!"

            "Ash!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Chikorita!/Charizard!"

            The group in Cerulean City's city hall gasped.

            "Team Rocket! Attack them!" One brave trainer shouted as he released his Geodude. Unfortunately, as it was a council meeting, there were only a few trainers, but they tried their best.

            "Beedrill, Muk, go!"

            "Wooper, go!"

            "Pikachu, go!"

            "Go, Charmander, Pidgey!"

            Charizard took care of Beedrill just by breathing out a flame, while Chikorita whipped Wooper into submission. Then, the Pikachu and Muk together attacked Charlotte, one with Sludge Bomb and the other with Thunderbolt, while Charmander and Pidgey went for Ash with Gust and Flamethrower.

            Charlotte teleported out of the way. Then, she hit Muk with psychic. Muk wilted under the assault. Pikachu tried to escape, but Charizard caught it with a dragon rage attack that sent it flying out of the building.

            Ash released Mysdreavus. "Use Shadow Ball!" Mysdreavus nodded and Shadow ball gave Charmander dizzy eyes so it couldn't fight. Ash also released Sneasal, whose Icy Wind froze Pidgey solid. 

            "Ariados, go!" Ash said. "Use Spider Web!"

            The whole group was tied up…

            An hour later, the Elite Four received the announcement that Cerulean was now under Team Rocket control.

            Giovanni glanced up from his cup of coffee. "What is it?"

            "Excuse me, sir, but there's a message from Indigo Plateau." His secretary said. "They say it's urgent."

            Giovanni picked up his phone. "Hello? WHAT?!"

            "That's what I said!" Lorelei repeated. "Cerulean City has been taken over by Team Rocket!"

            "So what can I do?"

            "I don't know." Lorelei said. "Lance just told me to contact everyone."

            "I see."  
            Lorelei hung up and called Erika…

            Giovanni smiled to himself. * So they succeeded quite easily. I'm glad. * He petted his Persian.

            Persian purred.

            Meanwhile, in Cerulean City…

            "Let us out!" Misty said, pounding on the bars of the walled room. The interior was nicely furnished and very comfortable, but the doors were of steel and the windows were barred. Daisy and Lily were doing their makeup and Violet was sleeping. Misty scowled. Was she the only one concerned with their dire prediction?

            Well, they hadn't been gym leaders for years, but still!

            The door opened and a boy walked in. Misty gasped. He was younger than she was! He was wearing a black team rocket uniform, but the 'R' was gold instead of red. Not that she cared.

            "LET US OUT OF HERE!" She screeched.

            "No." The boy said simply.

            "Why you little twerp!" Misty said. 

            "Twerp, am I?" The boy laughed. "That's not a wise thing to say to your captor."

            Misty scowled and walked over, as she attempted to mallet him into the ground.

            Only to discover he was no longer there…

            "Useless. Your resistance is futile." The boy said as he appeared behind her. "Oh well, I have more important things to do than talk to an ornery prisoner."

            He left.

            Misty scowled and threw a mallet after him. It crashed into the door and broke into little pieces.

            "Sir?"

            Giovanni smiled at his agents. "Well done, you two."

            "Most of the population has been subdued, but a few escaped." Charlotte said. "I believe Team White Magneton and Team Black Swinub are hunting them down."

            "Excellent." Giovanni said. "Ash? How are the prisoners?"

            "You mean the waterflowers?" Ash grimaced. "Three of them are zombies, and the last one is cursing vile enough to peel paint off the walls."

            "All right then, I'll assign Team White Meowth to guard them."

            Ash grinned; Jessie and James couldn't fail this easy assignment, as the doors wouldn't open with the Rocket password.

            "LET ME OUT!"

            "Your turn, James." Jessie said as she put down an ace of hearts. The two were playing a card game as they were bored.

            "Pass," James said.

            "Heh." Meowth said. "I play da two of diamonds!"  
            "Okay, Meowth, you seize control."

            "LET ME OUT!"

            "That's it!" Jessie said. "I've had enough of this!" She opened the door a crack. "Arbok, Poison Sting!"

            "YIKES!"

            From then on, it was silent. Jessie looked satisfied and the game resumed.

End Chapter 7… *DOOM*

Oh, and in case you haven't already done so, please check out "Pokemon Special' and "Mirror my Reflection' if you want to see action with romance later on.


	9. Chapter 8: And the War continues

Don't think this will have romance in it, and definitely not AAMRN…

Disclaimer: The plotbunny is mine, so is Charlotte, I guess Nintendo owns the rest… I know Nintendo owns the rest. Non-profit fanwork and mine by copyright, this piece of literature.

Notes: lt;gt; for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks.

nbsp;

Link masters – well, Lance might know, but I'm not sure about the others.

Takuya – thanks!

Star's dreams – k!

Akewataru – no, I won't add Brock.

SS2 Megami-sama – thank you! bows

Dragi – yes, yes I know you really want me to update.

Sammi-san – well, I'm not telling… imagination!

Briememory – the best I can say is to not use Mary-Sue/New Trainer since people don't like them… at least not more experienced readers. I suppose if you wanted instant gratification you could write sappy AAMRN, as that usually works.

Gigglygal – sorry, I never read New Trainer because I've been disappointed every time.

nbsp;

Chapter 8: And the war continues…

nbsp;

            "This is insane." Lorelei said, staring at the report. "What do you mean Saffron and Lavender have been captured!"

            "Don't worry, Lavender is not really a loss." Bruno said. "But Saffron City is the heart of Indigo Island."

            "I know that! How did it happen!?"

            The Jenny gulped. "The rockets simply overwhelmed us…"

            "I thought you had _two_ gyms in Saffron City."

            "Yes, but… Sabrina was absent, and the fighting dojo's pokemon were not very good against the ghost-types the rockets used…"

            "I _cannot_ believe this." Lorelei said, putting her head in her hands. "So it's useless?"

            "…Yes…"

            "Not so fast." A cold voice cut into the conversation. The group looked up while Lance stalked in, cape billowing behind him.

            "Lance… I know you're a good trainer, but god, we've lost Saffron!" Bruno wailed. "Can't you see how dangerous it is?!"

            The Dragon Master smirked. "Bruno, I find your lack of faith disturbing."

            Lorelei looked up. "You have a plan?"

            "Perhaps."

            "Quit being so mysterious!" Bruno complained.

            "All right then, I'll show you." The Dragon Master said. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, they were now a solid, silver color. A chill wind began to blow in the air, and when it finally died down, there in front of the stunned people, stood, the first of the legendary birds, Articuno.

            "See?"

            Lorelei spent a few minutes gaping. "Lance, how did you capture it? Dragons are weak to ice-types!"

            "Yes, but… well, I can't tell you, it's my secret." Lance said, stroking Articuno's head. The bird squawked softly. "But think about this. How will they stand up to a legendary bird?"

            "Or this?"

            This time, Lorelei's jaw _did_ drop as she saw the legendary cat Suicune, purring by Lance's feet.

            "How does he do it…" Bruno muttered as a subdued group exited the conference room.

            "I don't know, but I have a feeling there's a lot he's not telling us."

            "There probably is." Agatha agreed in her gravely voice. "But if it ensures victory for us, why pry?"

            Lance smiled and vanished. Ah, there is so much you don't know, but I cannot tell you. The balance is fragile and will not allow disturbances. 

            lt; Suicune, I'm counting on you. gt;

            lt; I know, my guardian, I know. Do not worry. gt;

            lt; I am just worried. What has Serebii done to cause this? gt;

            lt; That I wish I could answer. Perhaps Lugia knows the answer. gt;

            lt; No, I've asked. If this is just another ploy to keep us apart… gt;

            lt; At least your sacrifice ensures the balance will remain, despite her attempts to destroy and revamp it. gt;

            lt; Yes. gt; Lance said with eyes shadowed. lt; But if both guardians have fallen to darkness, Serebii will not have to play with the balance. It will fall on its own. gt;

            Suicune looked worried as he took off. lt; I will do my best to stop them. gt;

nbsp;

            Ash was dreaming.

            He couldn't help it. In his dreams, he saw himself, fighting… various pokemon keeping him company, Charlotte? And there was also a girl with long blonde hair.

            Who was she?

            He couldn't remember anything at all.

            Strange dreams…

nbsp;

nbsp;

            "Wake up, Ash." Jessie said.

            Ash blinked, before shrieking as he was hit by a can of ice water.

            "IIE! I'm up!"

            "Hehehe, come on, you two! We're heading off to Lavender to inspect for possible rebel groups!"

            "Hai!" Ash saluted.

            Charlotte yawned. "What's that racket?"

            "Hurry up! Meowth is starting the balloon!"

            "… Coming…" Ash muttered, still half-asleep.

nbsp;

            The two climbed into the balloon and promptly fell asleep. Jessie sighed as the balloon set course for Lavender.

            "Hope they'll be awake by the time we touch down."

            "Me too." James replied.

nbsp;

            After a long hour, they arrived in Lavender. And that was when the water gun smashed into the balloon, bursting it.

            "Weezing, go!" James called, as the gaseous pokemon appeared. He and Jessie clung on as it enlarged in size and began floating them to the ground.

            Ash jerked awake and released Xatu, as he and Charlotte clung onto it.

nbsp;

            A trainer with spiky blonde hair stood there, along with a… blue dog?  
            "Suicune! Now!"

            The dog nodded and unleashed a torrent of water over the assembled group. Startled, Ash panicked and tried to teleport, but found that ability jammed. Charlotte had fainted instantly, and as he rushed over to help, he did not see the sparkling silver mist that surrounded him.

            A minute later, he fell forwards, unconscious.

nbsp;

nbsp;

            lt; How bad is it? gt;

            lt; Very bad, Lugia. They have both been hyper-evolved themselves… gt;

            lt; BOTH?! gt;

            lt; Yes. gt; Lance replied sadly. lt; And I can't purify them. gt;

            lt; So that means… gt; Lugia stared.

            lt; Yes… gt; Lance whispered as she looked at Ash. lt; I'm sorry… gt;

            A black glow wove around him, before he jerked and then stiffened, glassy eyes rolling open.

            Serebii put a hand to her throat in shock. lt; She! I can't believe it! She actually- I thought! gt;

            lt; Thought what? gt; A sarcastic voice cut in as Articuno drifted down.

            lt; Oh, it's you. gt; Serebii muttered.

            lt; My Chosen is not as weak as you make her out to be, Bakayarou. gt; Articuno said, beak curving up in what resembled a sneer.

            lt; But! gt;

            lt; Oh, don't worry. She wouldn't actually kill him. She's just gotten rid of his temporary form. So only Destiny, Hope, and the Thunder's Child are left. Ash doesn't exist anymore, only Thunder's child does. gt;

            Serebii continued to stare as Articuno smiled.

            lt; And Fire will sleep now… so she holds her own power. She'll heal him and undo all of this. You'll see. gt;

nbsp;

End Chapter! -

Started 6/20/03

Completed 2/13/04

nbsp;

nbsp;


	10. Chapter 9: Peace at last? Never

Part 9! -

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Need I repeat it again?

Notes: is for thoughts, for telepathy, _italics_ for pokemon speaking.

Link Masters – thank you

Takuya – hai…

Briememory – blame ff.net's stupid new programs that screw up my html files…

SS2 Megami-sama – yes, for some reason I hate serebii…

Star's Dreams – I love twists

Rachel – thanks

Jesse – I would like to inform you that because of your cursing and negative feedback, that is why everyone else had to wait so long for the update.

Dragi – thanks

Kaiser Bakura – Charlotte and Ash are not dead, don't worry. There are just… sealed, for lack of a better word.

Chapter 9: Peace at last? Not likely

            Lance watched as Destiny slept, eyes closed and breathing even. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then tightened the bands of healing energy she had placed around him.

            "That should heal him soon enough."

            "Interesting." A voice commented.

            "Nice of you to drop in, Rayquaza. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Lance asked politely.

            The pokemon in human form shrugged. "I've always wondered how you do your job."

            "…"

            "It seems stressful."

            "You have no idea, Rayquaza." Lance replied as she dusted off her hands.

            "That bad?"

            "Well, I do have fifteen years of this job…"

            "Ah."

            "And until I teach him the ropes, I'm stuck with it."

            "Oh."

            Lance held up a pair of silver scales. Three plates dangled from the black crossbar. On each rested a great ball.

            As her eyes flashed blue, one ball rose while the other two sank.

            Rayquaza watched in interest.

            "Three houndour tribes were quarreling over territory, each claiming to be the wronged party. They were destroying the forest and polluting the river with ashes and dust. So I took the leader from each to solve this dispute."

            Putting the scales down, Lance released the poke ball that had risen.

            A Houndoom with grizzled fur materialized. He was an Elder of the tribe, wise.

            "Your tribe was the one that was wronged. I give you the land." Lance said. And what the water master said was truth.

            Houndoom thanked the trainer, and ran across the wilds to take the news back to his pack.

            "But what do you do with the other two tribes?"

            "They have been quarreling amongst each other fiercely. They are all but wiped out." Lance said. "I shall send the survivors to one of the many pokemon refuges the guardians control. They will learn to work together and live in peace. When that time comes, they can return to the world."

            "You deal with this on a regular basis?"

            Lance nodded.

            "I'm impressed."

            "Thanks." Lance said, as she healed a lost baby Articuno and sent it's on its way, and turned to the next problem... the oil slick that had just occurred off the shore of Vermillion.

            Sighing, the guardian used her powers to cleanse the water.

            "Stupid people…"

            Each action drained some energy out of her.

            Every time she had to heal she lost power.

            It hurt, to an extent. Still, she could always tap into the dream realm, but there were no guarantees.

            Her eyes flared briefly as she drained some more dark power into herself and turned to the next supplicant.

            It was a very tired ice guardian who fell asleep that night.

            Over, Rayquaza kept watch. After all, it wouldn't do for her to be unprotected.

            She was the one keeping the balance after all.

            It was a harsh duty.

            She slept deeply, Rayquaza noted.

            Sleep of death, almost.

            Still, he could sympathize. It wasn't easy being a legendary either!

            Always being hunted. He really should move. Sky pillar was too easy to access. Why did people not get the point and leave him alone?

            He sighed as he curled up inside the room, glad that at least the accommodations were large enough to fit him.

            It was a very freaked out Bruno who ran down the hall the next morning, after having accidentally peeked into Lance's room.

            "GIANT DRAGON!"

            Lorelei and Agatha sighed. "What is it _now_?" They asked as they continued to eat the buttered toast with strawberry jam they were having for breakfast.

            Lorelei picked up the pitcher of milk and poured Bruno a glass, indicating for him to sit down. "You look disturbed."

            Bruno gulped down the entire glass at one blow. "Lance!"

            "Again? What now?"

            "There's a GIANT DRAGON in Lance's room!" Bruno shrieked.

            Agatha raised her eyebrows.

            "So?" Lorelei asked. "We all know Lance seems to be able to pull himself out of what looks like no exit situations. I bet its another ace he hasn't shown us."

            "Maybe…" Agatha mused. "Especially if it's a dragon type."

            A while later, Lance walked out, looking tired.

            "No sleep, Lance?"

            "Ne, still tired from the battles yesterday." Lance remarked.

            "GIANT DRAGON!" Bruno screamed.

            Lance rolled her eyes. "Ah. Rayquaza. Well, he dropped in to visit me yesterday so I let him stay the night."

            "Welcome." Agatha said politely.

            "Nice to meet you." Lorelei added with a small smile.

            Rayquaza waved to both of them, as he padded out of the hall behind Lance.

            Well, the screams woke us up. 

            "That would be Bruno…"

            Bruno finally calmed down enough to look at the dragon. Up, and up and up…

            "L-lance, are you sure it's safe?"

            "Absolutely." Lance reassured the fight trainer. "You'll be fine, he won't hurt you unless…"

            Unless you attempt to get in bed with-.   
            STOP! Lance yelled, looking sickened at the mental image. Basically, don't even come near me, okay?   
            "… Okay." Bruno muttered.

End Chapter!

Why don't I like Bruno? I think its because he's too weak in my opinion to be an E4 member   

Started 12/4/04, completed 2/18/04

I'm busy. It's known as taking a 1-semester calculus course in 6 weeks = at least 7 hours of work a day = busy!


	11. Epilogue

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Disclaimer/Notes: See chapter 1

Chapter 10: Precious

Lance smiled as Ash's eyes finally opened, showing hints of gold.

"Lance?" His voice sounded slightly rougher, but it was probably because he had not used it much.

"Yes, little one?"

"Where am I? This isn't Shadow Island or Ice Island or Silver Cave…" Ash looked around in puzzlement, before it clicked. "You brought me to the Plateau?"

Lance nodded.

"But what happened? I can't remember… everything's a total blank…"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I'm not sure…" Ash said, screwing up his eyes. "Something about a trade, maybe… memories for memories…"

"Can you remember from the lifetimes?"

Ash nodded. "Yes…its' strange. On the other hand…" He looked slightly panicked. "Did I turn in this life's experiences for the past?"

"You might have." Lance said thoughtfully.

Ash breathed deeply for a few minutes to calm down. "I must have been delirious, or perhaps…"  
"Perhaps?"  
"I didn't want to remember. Life can be cruel."

Lance nodded silently.

Ash looked over the ice guardian before climbing into her lap with a smile. "Hold me?"  
"Of course." The guardian said pleasantly.

Ash snuggled warmly and grinned.

He would give almost anything to be with her, and bitter memories were more than worth the trade-off.

The light afternoon sun glowed and sparked and warmed.

Inside the hidden caves, Charlotte slept, the protective bubble of vibrant red glowing around her slightly, protection as she surrendered to the sleep of death. For the guardians would not die. She could heal and wait to live another life.

The pokemon cards and spirits slept along with their mistress.

Elsewhere, the legendaries watched quietly.

"So they did work it out?" Pika-chan asked, even though she wasn't one.

Sabrina yawned as she stretched out her ruby-red wings. "I wonder if he remembers us?"

_He is probably too busy at the moment._ A random card said. Not so random. Pidgeot was one of Ash's favorites.

_Maybe, and maybe not…_

_ Yatta! Serebii, I won!_ Articuno cheered.

Serebii shot her semi-related family member a dirty look.

_What?_

_Quit gloating._

_ I'm not gloating! At least my Chosen has foiled your plots to keep them apart!_ Zapdos cackled from his perch.

_DIE!_ Serebii screamed, running at him with a crazed look. Mewtwo calmly grabbed the back of her neck, before pulling out a jar and shoving her inside.

Moltres gave Mewtwo an odd look. _And where did that come from?_

_ My trade secret!_ The psychic cat said proudly.

Lugia sweatdropped. _I'm glad I don't live here…_

It wasn't a perfect situation. She was deceiving him, and yet, they really could not come to find a better course.

And so, the legendaries watched, as their Chosen lived and grew and matured.

Life was not an easy task to face.

But their trials only made them stronger, and he would have to face the past soon enough…

Better to let him have some peace now.

And in the end, perhaps, it would turn out the way it was meant to be, correctly and without interruptions.

End!

Started 1/30/04, completed 3/26/04

I don't care what happens now

This is just a fluff bit

This will later be revised, upon request

Gigglygal – thank you

Rachel – pleased I helped

Whatever – I believe Lorelei usually knows Lance is female, not sure about the others

Takuya – gracias

Akiko Koishii – well, now it's over and I can recuperate.

Link Masters – Charlotte won't, but this wouldn't be championshipping if Ash couldn't…

Star's dreams – ah, well, I twist things, and I do more twisting, and this time it's snarled, but hopefully the next fic will be better.

Dragi – thanx


End file.
